


【团酷】my long forgotten cloistered sleep

by AlyssaaaaK



Series: 【团酷中篇】这里的一切都冷酷无情 [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26942890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssaaaaK/pseuds/AlyssaaaaK
Summary: 酷拉皮卡和一对特殊的火红眼的故事。*时间：酷拉皮卡加入十二支之后，西团战之前*清水，cp要素不多，可能当成酷拉单人的文看都行*但它依然是一篇团酷文（理直气壮）*部分灵感来源于kiguchi老师的雷酷本「さよならを教えて-It hurts to say goodbye」*BGM: my long forgotten cloistered sleep-Emily Bindiger
Series: 【团酷中篇】这里的一切都冷酷无情 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967674





	【团酷】my long forgotten cloistered sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [さよならを教えて](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/698941) by kigchi. 



*  
有人要竞拍火红眼的消息传到酷拉皮卡那里时，他人刚好正在礼拜堂里。地下室里信号不好，加密的文件忽近忽远，失焦严重。酷拉皮卡的手抖了好多次，才终于打通了情报贩子的电话。如果切里多尼西打算在渡航前把眼睛在旧大陆卖掉的话，自己这一年里所做的一切可就都成了天大的笑话。

因此，当听到对方说这对火红眼不是从卡金处流出的时候，酷拉皮卡欣慰得差点倒下。电话另一头的情报贩子说话支支吾吾、相当反常，但这些对酷拉皮卡而言都是无足挂齿的小事。他很快便恢复了冷静，问起了事情的原委，刚刚因震惊而变得一片空白的脑海中渐渐浮起了不安的疑云。这件事越想越不对劲。迄今为止，来自各种渠道的信息都表明，除了切里多尼西的藏品以外，此刻酷拉皮卡手上的应该就是世上现存的全部火红眼。

“情报可靠吗？货的来路呢？”

“情报是一家大拍卖行放出来的，虽然比较低调，但可靠性还是有的。不过，他们这次保密工作也做得不错……卖家大概来自优路比安大陆东边。那边有几个国家这几年形势一直不太好，流出来不少宝贝。但重点是，我们没找到关于这对眼球的任何信息或者交易记录，无论是拍卖、暗网还是私人交换，按理说就算是私藏也不应该低调到这个份儿上……而且您也知道，火红眼这东西情况比较特殊，至少总该有一次从制造商手里流出的交易记录才对……所以保险起见，这十年的情报我们都查过了，但这对儿眼睛甚至没人在私人聚会上见过，简直跟此前完全不存在一样。可要是这么说的话就更奇怪了……”对面咽了口唾沫。

“说。”

“这个……虽然只是推测，从附带的容器之类东西上推测，这对眼球……”

酷拉皮卡本以为无论对方再说什么他都不会惊讶了，但当听清的时候，他的眼睛还是瞬间瞪得滚圆。

情报贩子说，这对眼球的历史至少在五百年以上。


End file.
